


The Enchantment of Limerence

by VenJubilation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Dimitri and Claude were raised to be the finest magicians in all the lands. On the year of their twenty-first birthday, they must participate in a competition to test their skills to see who of their year is the strongest mage. Before they meet on stage, their paths cross and they will learn that love is the strongest magic one can hold.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	1. Those Who Walked the Earth

  
_"...magic isn't proper. Its wild and unpredictable; and that's why it's so beautiful."  
_-Eda, The Owl House

For as long as man has walked the Earth, the embers of magic have burned brightly within each and every soul. It comes in all shapes, all forms, leaving a trail of both myths and legends for all to revel in until their next lifetime. Stories are passed down from generation to generation, telling tales of those who can hold fire in their hands and summon the stars from the skies. But while these stories became popular for being nothing more than tales of heroes and hope, there are those who know the truth behind them—the truth that magic _does_ exist. They know that somewhere deep down below the chambers of Earth, where no one dares to venture without reason, stands a world unbeknownst to those with little belief in their hearts.

Over a countless number of years, a community of magic wielders began to grow. When their gifts were discovered by others, they fled the places they called home; betrayal seeped into their blood and sadness clouded their internal light. It was only later in time that they discovered their true home was not on the Earth, but below it with their own kind. With understanding in their hearts, they knew their skills would lead them to become something much more than life alone intended for them. Their paths strayed from that of an ordinary human, and it wasn't until much later in time that their paths would cross again.

Such was the belief of the ancestors that first walked the Earth. As the years went on, the belief of the magic wielders changed just as their powers did. The magic they knew mutated and new forms were discovered. No longer did it come from the energy within one’s spirit; instead seen in symbols, emotions, incantations, and other new forms that were unheard of in the beginning. This soon brought about greed and selfish desire from those who craved strength and power in the form of being able to perform more than one type of magic.

In response, a class system soon rose within the community, forcing people to be ranked by their ability to perform more than traditional magic. Tests were conducted, people were tortured, magic was warped; displeased with the poison that tainted the waters of their people, the ancestors of old walked the Earth again with fury in their hearts and fire in their eyes. A punishment was cast down on the new generation, causing visions of bloody competitions to haunt their dreams when they reached their twenty-first year.

“If you wish to fight your brothers with skills you have no knowledge of, then so be it,” the ancestors told them. “May the weak be strong and the strong be powerless.”

Since then, competitions became a part of the community, dividing those who dedicated their lives to magic and those who wanted nothing more than to live a normal life. Wielders who proved to be victorious would keep their skills, giving them the opportunity to grow and use it as they pleased. And those who lost were forced to sacrifice their magic, allowing the flame within them to turn into smoke and ash. However, not all competitions end as expected and not all losses are deemed as sacrifices.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“Recite the incantation and drop the Phoenix feather onto the body, Dimitri.”

Dimitri's eyes blinked up at his instructor, eyebrows creased with concern. His palms clammed up as a sense of nausea settled at the base of his stomach, his fingers subconsciously combing through the finer hairs of the feather as he stalled. The instructor returned his stare with sharp eyes, causing Dimitri to shift his gaze to the cat lying still before him. There was no rise or fall of its chest; he was almost certain that if he were to touch the animal, it would feel cold. Swallowing the traces of bile that began to mix with his saliva in the back of his throat, he bit his lower lip.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” The instructor asked, his tone giving away that his patience was wearing thin.

“Do I have to do it?” Dimitri asked with a frown.

“This is a lesson that every great sorcerer must learn and conquer before moving onto the next. If you cannot bring a creature back to life, how can anyone believe that your healing ability is adequate in comparison to others who have walked before you?”

Dimitri remained silent, thinking over his instructor’s words–he spoke the truth and that hurt the most. He closed his eyes, an incantation of foreign words leaving his lips in a whisper before the phoenix feather slipped from his finger and gently floated down. Upon landing on the cat, flames had burst at his feet, forcing his eyes to open and watch as they grew at an alarming rate. Before he could even think to grab anything that would put it out, the flames steadily died down to reveal the cat once more with no sign of embers or smolder.

The room grew heavy with silence as he and his instructor both stared down at the creature. Not even a single hair on its back moved and the instructor sighed as he bent over to place a hand over its side. Fingers curled and uncurled, gesturing over the animal multiple times as it shrunk then vanished into the palm of his hand. When he straightened his posture, Dimitri noted that the animal was nowhere to be found—not on the floor, not in his palm, not ever again. He swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat.

“Your ability to create flames is uncanny, your decomposition spells are flawless, and your shadow manifestations are incredible. There is no denying that the power you hold clearly surpasses others of your age,” his instructor noted, looking over him before grimacing. “And yet… you cannot create creatures from the Earth, you fail to heal your wounds, and you are unable to bring an animal back to life. You’ve mastered the dark arts yet you cannot grasp light magic. Just what kind of a beast are you?”

“If you can give me one last chan—“

“No more chances, boy. We have been through this for months and it is clear that you are meant for nothing more than destruction!”

“But sir–!”

“No!” The instructor snapped. “I want nothing more to do with you. Your lessons are over and your father will hear word of your monstrous ways. I refuse to further waste my time. Now off to your room, you have no business here.”

Clenching his fists, Dimitri stood in place as the instructor walked past him. The sounds of his shoes clicking against the floor echoed around him, his heartbeat matching its rhythm until the sound faded away, leaving him with his solitude once more. Exhaling a shaky breath, Dimitri stomped the ground in frustration. Sparks surrounded his foot, scorching the place he stood before he turned to exit the chamber and return to his room.

The walk through the seemingly empty halls of the estate caused a cold chill to crawl up the back of his spine. Words of discouragement spilled into his mind, reminding him that he would be nothing more than a failure to his family and to himself. The boy grit his teeth, shaking his head as he ran the rest of the way to his room, feeling as though it was the only way to flee the thoughts that plagued his mind yet again.

Once in his room, he slammed the door shut behind himself. Stepping further inside, a trail of flames followed behind and began to spread. His breathing was set in deep pants as he tried to regain his composure, but it was a battle he lost time and time again. Letting out a frustrated yell, the room was suddenly engulfed in flames, saved for a small circle around where he stood. Dimitri watched the furniture around him begin to char, and once the sweltering heat became unbearable, he put an end to the flames. Upon quick inspection, it seemed nothing was truly damaged; the only hint that remained was the smell of burning wood, reminiscent of a campfire more than a house fire. Fortunately, opening the windows could easily help that and he sighed as the mild concern of how he was going to explain this to one of the maids diminished.

Dimitri made his way back to the front of the room and over to his bookcase, where his fingers would brush along the spine of various novels until he found the one he was looking for. _A Lone Man’s Journey_ read the spine in loopy gold writing against a royal blue background. Pulling it from where it was nestled, the cover matched the spine with the only difference being the size of the font. The novel had always brought him comfort, he realized, for it reminded him of the days when he would nestle up to his mother’s side and fall asleep to the sound of her voice reading the various journal entries the novel held. It wasn’t the happiest of tales, but it was the happiest of memories.

In the midst of his reminiscing, the sound of muffled voices caught his attention. Dimitri looked up from the book with the raise of a brow as he approached the door, carefully cracking it open with enough of an opening to peek through. He couldn’t exactly make out the finer details of the people standing in the hallway, but colors and familiar voices were enough to connect the dots and realize it was his father and his instructor. Blood rushed to his head, causing him to feel dizzy, but he stood strong with curiosity overpowering the weakness that threatened to take over.

“Your boy is a beast, Lambert! An absolute monster! He knows nothing but selfishness and chaos; and if he is not controlled soon, he will do nothing but destroy the very land he walks on!”

“I hear your concerns and will act accordingly. This is a first in our family, but worry not; Dimitri may need a little more time before being able to advance forward in his lessons. After all, he is only a child.”

“You will have to find another instructor for him, then. I refuse to further be associated with him. He holds a certain kind of darkness within himself, one that is slowly taking over, and if it continues to grow, he will surely poison your bloodline.”

Unable to bring himself to continue listening, Dimitri stepped away from the door. The book in his hand dropped and, with a soft thud, it landed on top of the carpeted floor. His breathing slowed as he shakily inhaled and exhaled, worried the two adults would hear him even as he stepped further back into his room. It was only once he heard the sound of their footsteps fading away that he finally allowed himself to gasp for air, the tears that pooled in his eyes finally overflowing and trailing down his face.

Dimitri pulled his sleeve down, using its fabric to dry his face. Silent sobs turned to sniffles and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. In the midst of him trying to recollect himself, his eyes caught the book that fell to the floor. He picked it up, fingers brushing over it once more, and his mother’s voice echoed in his head.

__

_'Though he was alone, he never gave up, pushing through until his dreams came to fruition.'  
Never give up, Mitya. You will find your way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by several media sources revolving around magic and was originally inspired by The Night Circus and The Starless Sea by Erin Morgenstern.
> 
> Updates on the weekends! Accompanying art will come in a later chapter.  
> As always, special thanks to [nyx_aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum) for beta reading and making sure things make sense~
> 
> Thank you for reading, remember to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. ♡


	2. The Star & The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri finds himself in an unexpected situation and makes the most out of it.

_"The finest of pleasures are always the unexpected ones."_  
-Erin Morgenstern, The Night Circus

_4 Blue Sea Moon XX_

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, frowning at the sweat that trailed down both his hand and the side of face. The late summer heat had always been the most unbearable time of year. He hated it, holding personal preference to the biting chill of the mid-winter season instead. It was what he was used to, what he grew up with, and all he ever really knew for most–if not all–of his life before moving to Derdriu.

It had been almost two years since he initially moved with the hope of finding a new instructor to help him over the last obstacle that stood in his way. Though his move only provided an additional struggle when he came to the realization that hardly anyone wanted to teach an eighteen year old. At that age, he was seen as a lost cause and already deemed a loser of the competition. Now in the year of his twenty-first birthday, he did not let that stop him; instead, he used it as raw motivation, knowing fate will turn in his favor! Or at least that was what he hoped for.

“Perhaps I can fit in an extra hour of practice tonight if I eat dinner quickly and skip showering…” Dimitri mumbled to himself, his good eye looking over the various window displays and stalls as he made his way home from work.

The contents of each window began to blend together, suits and knick knacks turned into blurs of greys and browns with every step he took. Though in the midst of his steps, he came to a sudden halt as one window in particular caught his attention. It was a simple window; one that had a red velvet base and a glitter frame, decorated with top hats, fake rabbits, flowers, and various looking wands. Of course, those details only piqued Dimitri’s interest, for it was the large “House of Magic” sign that really caught his attention.

For years, he was taught that magic had been frowned upon in the mortal world and that his power had to be kept a secret from those who wouldn't care to understand. So to see a shop to be openly dedicated to it, in plain sight no less, he felt himself being drawn in. A hand on the doorknob, Dimitri twisted it open and pushed forward, stepping in with the chime of a bell above to announce his entry.

The smell of sage and feeling of cool air filled his senses, bringing about a wave of peace that immediately took a hold of him. Straight ahead, an older gentleman with green hair stood behind the counter. “Welcome, lad. If you need any help, please let us know,” he greeted with a warm smile.

In return, Dimitri smiled and nodded. He found himself wandering around the store, looking at all it had to offer with its various tools of trickery and simple ingredients for potions. Seeing such things made him wonder if this is what the ordinary world truly thought magic was, simmered down to the simplicity of pulling rabbits out of trap doors and spell books to enamor someone. The only thing that seemed remotely accurate was the display of tarot cards, different prints and labels decorating the covers of each individual deck. There was no telling if the mortals knew how to use them correctly, though.

Dimitri slowly made his way around the store, his shoes clicking softly against the wooden floorboards beneath him. As he found himself absorbed in all the store had to offer, he didn’t realize an employee had walked into the aisle as he had turned the corner to walk into the next section. Bumping into the man, he flinched and quickly stepped back.

“My apologies, I wasn’t watching where I was going! Are you okay?” He asked the man, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he heard a breath of a laugh.

“Hey, no worries about it. I should’ve been a little more careful, honestly. This isn’t the first time it’s happened,” the man said with a smile, calm and unbothered. “By the way, the name’s Claude. If you have any questions, just let me know! I’m kind of an expert on these kinds of things,” he added with a wink.

“I… thank you.” Dimitri hesitated, a bashful smile given in return. Claude nodded, acknowledging his gratitude before continuing his path by walking past him. Their arms brushed against one another in the small space between two rows of display shelves and he felt a rush of electricity run down his spine. Releasing a shaky exhale, he took a step forward and hesitated as a thought scratched at the back of his head.

Years of being unable to perform light magic taunted him, restricted him, branded him with the title of being unworthy of being taught by anyone. Yet here he was, standing in the middle of a shop that could very well change the tides of fate for him. Even if it was nothing more than a novelty shop, he figured it couldn't possibly hurt to make a small inquiry. So before he could stop himself, Dimitri turned around and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have… a new age spell book for beginners, would you?"

Claude's attention did not waiver as he rearranged the decks of tarot cards and the smirk on his lips was evident. "Depends. New age for new magic or old magic?"

Dimitri's eyes widened at the question, the phrase bringing about a memory from when he was in search of a new instructor, a warning from a kind older woman… 

_Be careful, boy. There are people ready to trick you out of everything that makes you special. If anyone asks, answer with old and never with new._

"Old magic." He responded, watching the smirk on the other's face grow into a grin.

Claude turned his head as though he was observing the area before looking to Dimitri. "Follow me," he said with a hushed voice.

Dimitri followed in his stride through various aisles until they reached the back of the store, stopping just shy of the older gentleman and his counter. Claude lifted the curtain that separated the shop from the storage room and Dimitri grew hesitant with his steps.

"Am I allowed back here?" he asked, watching Claude approach one of the walls.

"If you weren't, I probably wouldn't have told you to follow me," he said with a chuckle, pausing briefly only to add, "Actually, that's a lie, I would’ve still invited you to follow. Though the old man probably would’ve just stopped you before you even reached the curtain… and give me a hell of a lecture afterwards."

Dimitri let out a breath of a laugh before he found himself distracted by the movement of Claude’s hand reaching up to the wall in front of him. His index finger was pointing outwards, pressing against the brick as he moved his hand in all sorts of directions that only brought about confusion to the blond.

“I’m sorry but… are you trying to draw something?” He asked, only after the invisible letters Claude drew failed to click in his head.

“You can say that.” Claude was quick to respond, stepping away and smiling up at the wall that lacked any change to it.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He was ready to announce his leave, to thank Claude for his time and continue on with his evening as he should since he was way behind his schedule now. But before he had the chance to open his mouth, the cement in between the bricks began to glow. One by one, they disappeared, fading away with only a hint of a shimmer left behind in the air.

He stared, unable to process what happened. The wall disappeared, that much he was used to seeing; but the question of _how_ was that possible danced in his mind when he hadn’t heard a sound from Claude aside from responses and a chuckle. Lost in his own train of thought, it took the employee placing his hand on his shoulder to bring him back to reality. The sense of electricity returned, this time running up and down his arm and causing his skin to tingle underneath the cover of his shirt. Dimitri blinked.

"You okay?" Claude asked, his green eyes reflecting with concern.

"Yes, sorry about that. I… didn't think it was possible to do that without a spell or a wand."

"You'd be surprised to hear there's more than just walls disappearing that can be done without either of those," he winked. "C'mon! Let me show you the good stuff. None of that show-magic nonsense."

Claude stepped through the opening and Dimitri trailed behind him, taken back by the walls lined with tall bookcases and a floor littered with display cases filled with floating objects. Candles had been lit, sitting on top of tables and hanging from above, offering just enough light to know what was being viewed. As Dimitri further stepped in, he noticed an array of wands on a shelf and a countless number of small bottles and tin boxes below them. He picked up a box, turning it over in his hand to read the inscription written on the back.

"This is my favorite section! The wonders of a Phoenix sneeze and a little bit of Pegasus' blood," Claude sighed dreamily, looking over Dimitri's shoulder. "And that right there is a can of Fhirdiad Chill; open it and you'll feel the blast of Northern winds, suggested in moderation and good for up to five uses! Sounds pretty good for a day like today, huh?"

"Indeed, the heat is absolutely unbearable this time of year. I actually moved from Fhirdiad not too long ago, so this would be the perfect remedy for the heat and homesickness," Dimitri smiled. "May I?"

"By all means, it's yours. Though now I'm curious as to how you found yourself all the way out here. Certainly a tale you'll have to tell me soon; but first, let me go grab your book!" Claude exclaimed, turning on his heels to approach one of the many bookshelves. Dimitri watched his fingers brush over the spines of various covers before sliding one out from its spot and dusting it off. "The Beginner's Guide to Spells and Incantations, this year's edition. Y'know, I always did wonder what was the difference between the two," Claude announced, mumbling the latter half as he aimlessly flipped through the pages. He suddenly snapped the book shut and held it out for Dimitri to take with his free hand.

"Spells are a base, a string of words used to perform an act of magic. Incantations, on the other hand, are used to power up magic through chants or songs and tend to be more ritualistic," Dimitri responded as he took the book and examined the cover. A moment of silence followed his answer and his gaze returned to Claude, who had been staring at him quizzically. "...Had I said something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I'm not sure, I wasn't kidding about not knowing the difference. But you seem to already know a lot about magic, so why do you need a beginner's book? I can find you an intermediate one and I'm pretty sure we have an expert's if you're more skilled than I think."

"The beginner's book is just fine."

"For some reason I'm doubtful about that. You seem a little too old to be learning tricks like these, any reason why you're picking it up now?"

Dimitri felt his jaw tense as he swallowed dryly from the uneasiness that began to creep into his being. Claude had been the curious type, he wished that he had noticed that earlier, though he had no true evidence to prove as much. His shoulders slumped and his fingers pressed into the cover of the book as he wondered if he could trust this stranger. There was only one way to find out.

"Truth be told, I've had trouble over the years with white magic," he began, finding a strange comfort in the way Claude's eyes were trained on him as he remained silent. "I had an instructor, he lost faith in me after some time and left. Since then, I've had two more, both of which left for the same reason. As I grew older, it became harder to find someone willing to teach a teenager–soon to be an adult–the basics. I turn twenty-one this year, so you can only imagine how difficult it's been to find someone as of late."

Dimitri frowned and he spared a glance to the floorboards, the heaviness in the chest growing. He was never given the chance to talk about his struggle since most people had turned him away once they heard he wasn't able to learn white magic despite his bloodline being rich in power. But Claude didn't waiver at the mention of his inability to do so; he merely listened, and hummed softly after Dimitri had finished. The silence between them was thin, blanketing over them instead of weighing them down, and he sighed to ease the tension in his chest.

"That sucks," Claude said after a moment's passing, causing Dimitri to look up and watch as he leaned his hip against a display case. "I've been there before, the whole 'not being able to perform magic' thing. So talking from experience, you're not going to learn what you need to know from a book alone, especially _that_ book. You'll need practice and, more importantly, someone to tell you if you're even doing it right." Dimitri saw a grin meet his face and Claude brought a hand up to his chest as he leaned forward. "Fortunately for you, my new friend, I'm a helluva teacher and I have more than enough spare time when I'm not working here or doing the occasional side gig."

"Are you offering to teach me?" Dimitri asked, dumbfounded by how easily this opportunity came to him–and in a gimmick magic shop, no less.

"Is the sky blue?"

"Not all the time."

Claude blinked before letting out a laugh, light and airy, which made Dimitri feel as though his heart had skipped a beat. "You seem like a great guy to be around, I like you already. Remind me, what was your name again?"

"I don't believe I gave it to you to begin with, how rude of me. My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd."

"Claude von Riegan," the other responded in turn. "So what do you say, Dimitri? Willing to let me be your teach?"

It was his turn to laugh, a light chuckle escaping as he gave a small nod, "If you believe in your ability to do so, then yes."

"Perfect, let's make this official. I'm going to say a phrase and you'll just have to repeat it in your own terms," Claude briefly explained, raising a hand to begin drawing in the air between them. With each stroke of his finger, a glowing line would follow. Soon, Dimitri saw a symbol begin to form, one that reminded him of a… shield?

"I will do all in my power to teach you the magic you so desire to obtain and will not stop until it is mastered," Claude announced, extending his hand out before him.

Dimitri looked from the symbol to his hand, placing the tin he held to rest on top of the book as he responded with uncertainty, "I will do all in my power to learn the magic being taught and will not stop until it is mastered." He reached out with his newly freed hand and took a hold of Claude's, giving it a firm shake.

Above their hands, the light emanating from the symbol grew brighter for only a handful of seconds before fading away entirely.

"We're now bound by a contract; and if you're as versed as I'd like to think, you know there's consequences that come with breaking it," Claude said, his tone taking a more serious edge. He released Dimitri's hand and a smile met his lips soon after. "Your lessons start tomorrow! Meet me in front of the shop around four. No if, and's, or but's."

Watching Claude turn around and walk towards the entrance of the room–if it could really be called that–Dimitri called out to him, "What about the book? And the Fhirdiad Chill?"

"Seteth will take care of you! I gotta get back to work," Claude said, looking over his shoulder to give one last wink before disappearing behind the curtain that led to the heart of the store.

Dimitri stood in place, going over the events of what happened since he woke up. What started out as a fairly normal morning had become the key to his succession. Perhaps it was true what his father had always told him: _Good things will come when you least expect them to._ Relief washed over him and he was more than eager to begin his new lessons. There was no telling how much progress they would make but it was the only saving grace he had left to rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta'ed, so apologies if it may seem a little off to read.
> 
> Thank to everyone for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter, it really helped motivate me in pushing through with this one! The adventure now begins~
> 
> [Check out this art that was posted by @joooocat on Twitter for the FE3H AU Bang/this fic!](https://twitter.com/joooocat/status/1350892874024456193?s=20) Consider it a preview for what's to come.


	3. Let the Lessons Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Claude to begin training Dimitri and they spend the next few weeks learning more about glyphs and each other.

_“...let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure.”_  
-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

_  
**5 Blue Sea Moon XX**   
_

Dimitri found himself standing in front of the magic shop the following day. One hand was in the pocket of his trousers, the other held a pocket watch painted with gold and blue accents. Seconds turned to minutes, and the minute hand soon shifted along with the hour hand. 4 o’clock on the dot, just as Claude had instructed.

He closed the cover of the watch and returned it to his pocket, looking up to see if there was any sign of the employee-turned-mentor inside the store. From where he was standing, he could see the older gentleman with green hair–Seteth, he believed Claude called him. Maybe-Seteth stared back at him through the glass from a distance, expression neutral, though his eyes gave way to something else hidden beneath them. Was he doing something wrong by standing there? _Perhaps he believes I’m loitering. Should I go inside and explain that I’m waiting for–_

“Boo!” A voice suddenly exclaimed, with a body coming into Dimitri’s vision just as quickly. He yelped and jumped back, a hand flying up to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest. Yet as silly as it seemed, with how hard it was beating, it would be no surprise if it truly did jump out. Claude’s laugh filled the air and, once Dimitri grounded himself again, he finally connected the dots.

“That wasn’t funny, Claude,” he scolded, shoulders slumping as he sighed soon after. “You nearly scared me half to death.”

“Nothing that can't be undone,” Claude responded, looking fairly satisfied with himself. “Fun aside–” _Fun?!_ “–ready for your first session?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. There won’t be any more… surprises, will there?” He asked him cautiously, not enjoying the idea of having to stay on his guard more than he already was.

“No promises, but I’ll try to keep the surprises for later.” Claude winked. “Now, let us make haste.”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Dimitri followed behind Claude as they walked through the town, taking only a handful of minutes to arrive at their destination. It was a local park, one he had been to multiple times since he moved; enjoying a quiet morning to read a newspaper on a bench or taking a stroll for a breath of fresh air after a long day. It was because of these small moments that he also knew it was a busy park, filled with plenty of people passing by or lounging about on the patches of grass all around. He furrowed his eyebrows, choosing to remain silent until they both came to a halt on top of a small grass-covered hill.

“Claude, what is the meaning of this? Are you sure it would be okay to practice such things in front of… wandering eyes?” Dimitri asked.

“It should be fine!” Claude chimed, seemingly glancing around but taking nothing into consideration. “Lots of open space, fresh air, and natural lighting. This will work just fine,” he smiled and Dimitri watched as he settled himself under the hanging branches of the tree and leaned back against the trunk, completely unbothered.

Well, he could be worried enough for the both of them.

“I don’t understand. We're in public, in plain sight. And how are you to teach me if you’re sitting on the ground? Shouldn’t this be done with careful precision and sturdy footing?” Dimitri asked with increasing frustration. In the back of his head, he could almost hear the words of his old instructor echoing in his voice. Their lessons haven’t even begun and he already felt as though he failed–mostly due to his own desperation leading him to trust a stranger rather than look into those whose profession it was to teach.

The other looked up at him and patted the grass by his side, “We’ll get to that in due time. Before we actually get to the good stuff, there’s a lot you still have to learn.”

“Claude…” Dimitri mumbled. The name was foreign on his tongue but the feeling of weariness was all too familiar. Nonetheless, he found himself joining his side and reluctantly leaned his back against the tree.

Next to him, Claude opened the satchel that laid on his lap and took out a leather-bound notebook that vaguely reminded him of ones his father used to use. They had kept track of Dimitri’s progress over the years and were left behind for him to reflect on. Unfortunately, the books had been stashed away, forgotten along with other family heirlooms that had been entrusted to him after his father’s passing. He remained silent as he watched tan fingers flip through the various pages.

“Aha,” Claude stopped on a page near the beginning of the book that was riddled with symbols and harsh handwriting, almost as if it had been written in a rush. Dimitri couldn’t help but to lean in closer, curiosity piquing at what they had to offer.

“What are those symbols?”

“Glad you asked! These, my friend, are going to be your key to learning light magic and controlling that dark magic you mentioned earlier.”

“I’m going to control magic with… symbols?”

“Technically, yes. They’re called Crests, magical glyphs that are drawn in the air using spiritual energy. That spiritual energy then manifests according to your intentions and… boom! Magic is created.” Claude explained before tapping one of the symbols. “However, each Crest does hold a special ability of their own; some are specific to the elements, while others can bring about healing and creation–those are the ones we’re going to focus on after the basics.”

Dimitri’s gaze never left the book as he was given the explanation, almost drowning out his words in favor of reading the ones scribbled on the page.

_Crest of Cichol:  
Earth elements will bend at the user’s command, using the raw flesh of the ground to build. Different from Ernest, works only on the ground. Not the best in the sea._

_Crest of Cethleann:  
Healing of wounds, both minor and major. Energy level affects the effectiveness of the healing process. Does not heal emotional wounds._

_Crest of Riegan:  
The light of stars will fall to the hands of the user, granting the ability to illuminate or bring darkness to one or many at once. Great for a late night stroll!_

_Crest of Ernest:  
Most types of greenery can be manipulated as the user pleases, can be combined with Cichol and Cethleann without consequence. Rose vines hurt, does not affect most crops._

“How do these work?” Dimitri asked, interrupting whatever it was that Claude was explaining. He didn’t mean to be rude, but the more he read the more eager he was to get started. It was like no other magic he had used before, having been exposed to verbal spells as old as time and flicks of a wand.

Fortunately, Claude didn’t seem to mind the interruption, responding with, “You just… draw them. It’s kind of hard to explain and, agreeing with your statement from earlier, we’re in public so it wouldn’t be the best time to show you. I wanted to introduce you to them though.” Silently, he placed the book onto Dimitri’s lap and urged him to begin looking through it. Dimitri flipped through each page without further question, noting how after the list of symbols and summaries, each glyph–each Crest–had its own two pages dedicated to detailing its appearance and uses. His good eye looked carefully over the crescent moon glyph labeled _Crest of Riegan_ , examining the arrows and numbers that were noted on the sides to show how it was to be drawn. _Claude really thought this through, huh?_

“I’ve had this book for years now, ever since I first started looking into magic. Like I told you, I had a hard time with it too at one point, and nothing really worked until I came across these,” he said after a moment’s time. “I have a few friends who were kind enough to share what they knew. They’re great, I should introduce you to them sometime.”

“That would be nice,” Dimitri commented, his lips curving with a gentle smile. “The details put into this book are incredible, though, I only hope that I can do your lessons justice.”

“You have a good head on your shoulders, I’m sure you’ll master them in no time. If you don’t, at least we have a good couple of months before the competition.”

“Will you be participating this year?” Dimiri asked with the slightest turn of his head to look at Claude.

“You’re never going to learn anything if you don’t get to reading,” he immediately answered as he gestured back towards the book.

Dimitri’s gaze lingered for a second more before looking back down at the page. It was too early in their association to even consider pushing the boundaries of what they were and were not comfortable talking about. Dimitri knew when to stop, so he did, but that didn’t mean his curiosity was dropped as easily. Instead, he tucked it away in the back of his mind, hoping he would get an answer sooner rather than later.

_**6 Blue Sea Moon XX** _

The two met at the park instead of the shop, both of them sitting under the branches of the same tree from the day prior. Dimitri hunched over as he read through the pages and Claude chuckled in amusement, his eyes wandering away from him to watch the people walking by. A breeze passed over them, rustling the pages on Dimitri’s lap until it managed to turn a few of them when he removed his hand. Claude laughed and he felt the heat of embarrassment creep up his neck and to his cheeks.

_**7 Blue Sea Moon XX** _

The warm atmosphere of the coffeeshop was welcoming, only enhanced by the kindness of the staff. Dimitri lifted his cup, taking a sip as his eye trained on the diagram on the page. Meanwhile, his ears tuned into Claude’s story and he frowned, not at the story but at not being able to taste or smell the–what he assumed to be–delicious coffee.

“...so when Hilda tried to dodge the arrow, she knocked into Marianne and they both…” Claude’s voice trailed off, causing Dimitri to look up from the notebook once his pause had gone on for long enough to elicit concern. He found green eyes staring at him and a crease in the brow above them.

“You didn’t need to stop telling your story. Is something troubling you?” Dimitri asked, blinking with an owlish look.

“You were frowning when you took a sip of your coffee,” Claude pointed out and he felt himself tense up. _Was he watching me?_ “If you don’t like it, I can go fetch you a new one, my treat. Did you want more sugar, less sugar, maybe cream?”

He considered letting him get a new coffee and feigning satisfaction, but he couldn’t let Claude waste his money over something inevitable. Dimitri sighed, “No, no. This is fine. Actually, I’m not sure it’s fine but I assume it is. I lost my sense of taste and smell when I was rather young after a… minor accident. My eye as well.”

Claude tilted his head and mouthed the word ‘spell’ in question. Dimitri nodded and watched as his shoulders slumped forward.

“I’m sorry about your accident. It’s unfortunate how things out of our control can have a permanent effect on our lives,” he responded, his thumb running along the side of his own cup.

“It is, but I’ve learned to adapt by now. Besides, I’ve learned that the texture and consistency of melted cheese is just as pleasing as the taste and flavor once was, so it’s not all terrible,” Dimitri said, a smile matching Claude’s when he shook his head. “So, your story?”

“Oh, right! Hilda knocked into Marianne and they…”

_**13 Blue Sea Moon XX** _

“How’s it coming along?”

Sitting in front of the wall of bookcases in the back of the magic shop, Dimitri narrowed his eyes at the notebook he held with his left hand; his right hand, index finger pointed outwards, was idly moving in the air. “Is it supposed to feel unsteady?” He grimaced at the shaky sensation that vibrated from his wrist to his fingertips.

“Sometimes. It’s the energy moving from your body and–oh dear gods, what is that?”

Dimitri blinked, quickly looking to see what Claude had been staring at. Upon following his line of vision, he was met with the array of small squiggles–ones that vaguely resembled the Crests–floating in the air. Behind him, snickers erupted into full blown laughter, and Dimitri found himself wishing he knew which Crest would open a portal so he could escape.

“If you don’t mind, I am trying to focus,” He said, trying to keep his composure, though all he wanted to do was crawl away and hide. Eye focused on the page again, he began to draw the next symbol, ignoring the hiss of a laugh that escaped Claude’s lips once more.

_**23 Blue Sea Moon XX** _

“Is everything okay?”

Seated in the reading nook of the magician’s quarters, as Claude liked to call it, Claude looked up from his book once questioned. What initially caught Dimitri’s attention was the lack of sound that would come from the turning of a page. Yet, when he saw his expression mixed with the dark circles under his now less-than-vibrant green eyes, his concern only deepened.

“Everything’s pretty good. Why do you ask?”

“You look horrible and you’ve been on that page for the last five minutes or so.”

“You’re quite the flatterer, aren’t you, Dimitri,” Claude responded, his tone picking up only an octave to tease him. “And observant as ever.” He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. “Everything really is okay, except… you see, tomorrow is my birthday. Which means I’ll turn twenty-one.”

Suddenly, Dimitri felt as though the air around them dropped in temperature. There was a chill to his core and a sense of dread that weighed in his stomach. “I’m sorry to hear,” he said after a moment of silence, trying to figure out the right thing to say. An answer finally came and it was nothing like he imagined. “As you’ve said, we still have time to prepare–correct? You are quite versed with your Crests and I’m sure your opponent will be no match for your skills.”

Claude remained silent, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him instead of apprentice.

Dimitri pressed his lips together and faced forward once more, deciding there was no use in pushing the matter. He lifted his hands, drawing the curve and base of the next glyph before using three fingers from each hand to mark the sides of it. Before he could finish, Claude’s voice whispered heavily in his ear, “Straighter lines, your princeliness~.”

He immediately tore his attention away, hands moving out of place as he started to scold him. “Claude! Don’t do tha–!”

_BOOM!_

A cloud of smoke surrounded Dimitri, filling his lungs and causing him to briefly cough until it cleared away. He blinked, stunned, and behind him, Claude’s laughter filled the air.

_**24 Blue Sea Moon XX** _

“Happy Birthday, Claude.”

Dimitri watched Claude open the box he handed him just seconds earlier. Inside was a fantasy novel, suggested by his friend Ashe, and a small brown paper bag of cookies provided by his other friend Mercedes. He didn’t know much about his mentor–now acquaintance–but he knew he wanted to make the day feel a little more special than it may have been.

The sparkle in Claude’s eyes told him that he accomplished his mission.

_**31 Blue Sea Moon XX** _

The crackle of the burning firewood in the fireplace met Dimitri’s ears, bringing him back to Earth after his mind started to wander. In front of him, a small potted plant had been placed on the table. Its leaves were wilted, turned brown and dull from neglect.

“You’ve improved with drawing out the glyphs, but it seems to me that you’re struggling with transferring your energy,” came Claude’s voice from the chair next to him. “I, uh, sorta forgot about this plant a few times whenever I had to water the plants. Seteth’s been on my ass about it, so what better time to put your training to use than now?”

Dimitri’s eye never left the plant, his hands clenched into fists on top of the table. Slowly, he felt as though he was beginning to lose himself. His body felt light, his attention waivered, and he was almost certain the plant shouldn't look blurry in its close proximity. He closed his eye, inhaling a shaky breath.

“I can’t do it.”

“But you haven’t even tried.”

“Claude, I can’t do it,” Dimitri repeated himself with a turn of his head. “I can’t… bring things back to life, I can’t resurrect the dead. I couldn't even bring a cat back to life. I’m–”

_A monster. A beast. Meant for nothing more than destruction._

“Wait a second, we’re not resurrecting anything.”

“Is the plant not dead?”

“Not exactly. See look,” Claude pointed at the base of the plan, “the base of it is still kind of green which means it's still alive, even if it's just barely. It has a chance and you can save it.”

Dimitri took note of Claude's words, feeling comforted at the change of situation. _This isn't like back then, this isn't like back then…_ He unclenched his hands and lifted them over the plant, pausing to remember how Cethleann looked before he started to draw it over the leaves. Halfway through, the note about combining Crests came to mind and he was quick to finish it off with Ernest. The hybrid glyph began to glow and flecks of light fell from it, landing on the plant.

Seconds passed and it seemed as though nothing had happened, the leaves remaining brown and unmoved. It was only when Dimitri was ready to pull his hands away that he realized the plant was slowly straightening itself. The stem became a vibrant shade of green and the leaves of the flower itself grew.

“C-Claude, look! Look, the flower is back!” Dimitri exclaimed, overcome with a sense of jubilance. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, eye widening as he marveled at the flower.

Claude placed a hand over Dimitri’s shoulders, giving him a firm pat that sent electricity through him. _Huh…_ “You did it. See, I knew you had it in you all along! We still have so much more to go over, though. But in the meantime, wait right here.”

Silently, he ran his hand through the glyph, causing it to fade away. Claude picked up the plant, leaving the room as he called out, “Hey Seteth, check out what Dimitri did! Also your plant’s back to normal now!”

“That was _your_ responsibility, Claude!” Dimitri heard Seteth’s voice scold in return. He chuckled under his breath, still brimming with excitement. This was only the beginning, but he felt more confident now than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art by @joooocat on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/joooocat/status/1350892874024456193?s=20)
> 
> Special thanks to both [Aimet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorerormovie) and [Nyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum) for beta reading this chapter. This would have been a train wreck to read without them!
> 
> Next chapter will be delayed until the following weekend for personal reasons. But it'll have plenty of progression and angst to make up for it~
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support, everyone!


End file.
